Duck and Prince
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: When an old friend reappears after so many years, Duck and Fakir must find another prince and give him back his memories. The prince is supposed to be Duck's "true love". How will they handle the situation when two kids from the near future come to help? Will they get along with Rue and Mytho? Reviews more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tutu is Back

I am horrible with finding unique names for my characters. If you don't like the names of my OC's then put in suggestions if or when you review. This is my first time writing a Princess Tutu story, sort of. I actually started writing it about year ago-ish but I haven't typed it up. I already wrote 12 chapters, however, if you have any suggestions, please place it in the reviews. Please and thank you! By the way, the first chapter is the longest. I broke the other chapters down.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

If I owned Princess Tutu, she would have not ended as a duck.

Chapter One: Tutu is Back

Narrator: You've heard the story of the princess who confessed her love for a prince and became a speck of light before vanishing from the world. What if the princess never vanished from the world but merely from the human eye? In truth, she was only trapped in the form of a duck, that is, until her hidden prince comes to save her.

Story: "Hi Duck," Fakir greeted his feathered friend from the dock.

"Quack!" Duck noisely greets as she swims to the pier. It had been a year since the battle with the Raven. Yet, every morning Fakir would come to the lake and write his stories.

"I was able to snag some cheese bread for you," Fakir said as Duck happily flapped to the pier. Fakir broke up the cheese-filled bread for Duck to eat easier. "We are going to have three new students within the next week."

"Quack?"

"Don't worry. I'll sneak you in at some point so you can see them." Fakir looked at his watch. "I have to go. Karon wanted me back for lunch this time. See you tomorrow morning Duck. I'll come early since I have school tomorrow too." Fakir waved his good-bye and Duck tried to wave back to the best of her ability.

'If only I were human again. Then I could go with Fakir without hiding,' Duck thought.

'If only I could find a way to make Duck human again. Then we could spend the whole day together instead of just the morning. Of course I would rather die than say that to her,' Fakir thought.

When Fakir got back to Karon's house, there was a girl about sixteen sitting at the table with a drum in her lap and Karon was sitting across from her.

"Welcome home Fakir. You'll never guess who has come to visit," Karon greeted his nephew.

"It's been a while, zura." said the girl at the table.

"Uzura?! How…? You grew!" Fakir said in astonishment.

"Yes, I have, but we need to talk about Duck, zura."

"Why? Is something bad coming?"

"Not yet. There is, however, a way for Duck to become human permanently. But you must read the story of the hidden prince first, zura. Then when you see her tomorrow, mind you she will only have half an hour, you will have the choice to help her find her prince or not, zura." Uzura handed Fakir a book with the title: The Hidden Prince.

"So, I just have to read a story before seeing Duck again?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, zura, the ending is blank, zura."

"What? Why? Who-, "Fakir couldn't finish his thought. Karon got up and went into the kitchen but soon returned with a pot of soup and some bowls.

"I don't know, zura. You and Duck must find the hidden prince, zura. You will need Mytho and Rue's help later, but for now, Snow and Frost will help you two if you decide to help Duck, zura."

"Are you able to eat now Uzura?" Karon asked the grown puppet.

"Yes, but only liquids, zura."

"You're in luck, we are having tomato soup today," Karon said as they all sat down to eat.

Meanwhile, with Duck…

Duck watched as a couple of kids with their hoods up, maybe sixteen or so years old, ran along the edge of the lake. The girl dropped a book but they kept running without it. Duck swam over and then waddle next to the book. The title said 'The Hidden Prince'.

'I don't think I have ever heard of this book,' Duck thought. Normally she would know about a book because Fakir would tell her about them or read them to her. Duck flipped open the book with her beak and began to read. It took her half an hour to read all of it but the ending completely blank as if it was never finished. "WHAT! Who would do something like that? It's so cruel to leave a book unfinished! Yet the story seems familiar, especially the part where the princess turns into a speck of… light," Duck's eyes got wide. Of course her words came out as noisy quacks. "I need to get Fakir!" Duck shoves the book under a bush and then started to flap over to Fakir's house when she saw something shiny on the pier. She flew down to see what it was and found that it was a necklace on top of a note that said the following:

'Duck-

There is a way for you to be a human permanently. Put the necklace on when you see fakir tomorrow morning. Read "The Hidden Prince", then, if Fakir accepts to help you, you must find the hidden prince's memories and your own memories of your past life together. You must hurry before Octa corrupts the memory shards.

-Snow, Frost, and Uzura'

'Uzura? I haven't seen her in a long time. Oh! This is a P.S.'

'P.S. Once you put on the necklace, you will only have thirty minutes to be human unless Fakir helps.'

"So either way I will need Fakir's help.' Duck grabbed the note and necklace in her beak and awkwardly flew back to the bush with the book and placed the note and necklace in the bush. "Looks like I have to wait until morning. I wonder who the hidden prince is and why didn't I go with him to begin with?" Duck dives into the water to gather her dinner.

Okay people! Just for you, I have broken the first chapter into two chapters. Please review and tell me what I need to improve on or any request you might have. Hope you enjoyed. Stay human and don't let the zombies convert you!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part of the first chapter of Duck and Prince. THANKS TO PREXZKIE FOR YOUR REVIEW! As for who the hidden prince is, it will be pretty obvious. Even in the TV show they basically say who the prince is right off the bat. All I will say is that he is very close. If you want to find out who it is, you will just have to read. The only other thing I will say about this chapter is the fact that you will also meet the main villain in this chapter. Please review, enjoy the story, and stay human! By the way, for a later reference to this story, I don't remember the last name of any of the characters. I have also started to, somewhat, put in Duck's translation for what she says when she is in her duck form.

I don't own Princess Tutu or any other characters except for Snow and Frost.

Chapter One Part Two: Tutu is Back

Next morning before dawn

Fakir ran to the pier with a female uniform in his arms. He was prepared for when Duck put the necklace on. "Duck, are you awake?" Fakir shouts from the pier. The sleepy Duck flies onto the pier.

"Quack," 'Yes' Duck answers with a big yawn.

"You'll never guess who I saw yesterday."

"Quack?" 'Who?'

"Uzura! She has even grown too!"

"Quack? QUACK QUACK!" 'Really? OH YEAH!' Duck starts tugging on Fakir's pant leg. She quickly waddles to the bush where the book, note, and necklace was hidden. She took the note out first so that Fakir could read it while she went into the bush to place the necklace with a silver jewel on. When Duck became human she was already wearing a school uniform.

"Uzura mentioned Snow and Frost when she visited yesterday too. I wonder who they are," Fakir said after he finished reading the letter.

"I don't know but one thing it for sure, thing necklace works differently," Duck said as she slowly stood up from the middle of the bush with the book in her hands. Fakir unconsciously looked at the now human Duck but was pleasantly surprised to see that she was already in a uniform. He stood up and helped her get out of the bush. She showed him the back cover that held the rules of the necklace. This read:

Rules

Duck sound = duck form

Touched by water or Fakir= human form

Clothes will be on when turned to human form

Contains Tutu

Detects memory objects

"Not that much different," Fakir said before looking at his watch. "If we don't get going we will be late for school."

"We?" Duck asked her friend.

"Yeah, you are one of the new students. It was also be easy to find your prince since Uzura said that he goes to our school," Fakir explained to Duck.

"Really?" Duck asked Fakir, who just nodded.

"Fakir is right, zura," Uzura said as she came out of the trees.

"Uzura? You really have grown," Duck said with surprise.

"I told you so," Fakir said.

"Hurry, zura, before you are late for school, zura."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot," Duck said. Just then, Duck's necklace started to glow faintly. "Huh?"

"There is a memory near by, zura." Fog started to cover the lake.

"Let's go!" Fakir said to Duck before he started to run. Duck transformed into Princess Tutu while she followed the knight. The fog was thick and the two heroes got separated.

With Princess Tutu

"Fakir?!" Tutu shouted into the fog.

"OH NO! Mom is going to kill me!" A child-like voice said. Tutu turned completely around and saw a little kid, around six years old, that looked like a little Fakir. He was bent over the edge of the lake when all of a sudden the wind picked up for a minute and pushed the little kid into the lake. Tutu couldn't move, it was as if something was holding her still. That was when she noticed a tiny duckling in the lake. The duckling rushed under the water.

'I've seen this before,' Tutu thought. 'Where have I seen this before?' Neither the duckling nor the boy came out of the water until the little duckling finally came up with the young boy's shirt in its beak. The duckling tried to pull the young boy upon shore but he was too heavy. Thankfully, though, the young Fakir was awake and was able to grab on to the edge of the shore line. He coughed a little bit before he turned to the duckling in the water.

"You're a moron! You could have drowned too, moronic duck!" The young Fakir complained to the duckling.

'He hasn't changed,' Tutu thought with a small smile.

"QUACK?! Quack quack quack quack quack quack quack!" 'Moron?! I am not the one that fell into the lake!' The duckling nagged the young boy. The young Fakir sighs with irritation.

"Okay, okay, I get enough nagging at home, geez. I can't believe a duck is nagging me," The young boy got onto his feet before turning to the duckling again. "Thanks for saving me Duck." Fakir starts to walk away.

'I know where I have seen this before! I was that duckling, and this is the hidden prince's memory! But why is Fakir the only one other than me in this memory?' Tutu thought. A silver glow comes from the water. "This it is! A memory shar-"a necklace comes out of the water and landed in Princess Tutu's hands. "A necklace?" The fog finally clears up and Tutu could see Fakir at the pier on the other side of the lake. "Fakir is the prince, isn't he?" Tutu looked at the necklace. "Return to your owner memory." The necklace floated out of Tutu's hands and over to Fakir. Tutu soon went over to her friend.

"Hey! This is-"Fakir started to say.

"_The thing that kept me sealed away_," an octopus lady said as she comes out of the water. "No worries, we will meet again soon." She made a tornado of water surround her. When the water finally vanished, the octopus lady did as well.

"What was that?" Tutu asked.

"That was Octa, zura," Uzura said as she started to walk onto the pier. The sun started to rise. Fakir put his mother's necklace into his pocket.

"We have to get to get to school," Fakir said. Right then, Tutu turned into a duck. "Come on Duck." Fakir grabbed Duck and she turned into a human again.

"Hurry to school, zura," Uzura said. Fakir and Duck nodded before they started running to the school.

Will Duck ever tell Fakir that he is the hidden prince? What is Octa planning to do? Is Mr. Cat going to ask Duck to marry him? Will Fakir get all of his memories back before Octa corrupts them?


	3. Dreamland Part 1

Chapter Two: Dreamland Part One: Poison

Narrator: It may not have been smart for the young girl to follow the white rabbits down that hole. Following a Mad Hatter around and meeting talking flowers, caterpillars, vanishing cats, and a queen who wants to chop her head off. When she returned to her father's garden, she had to ask herself if it was all just a dream or if she really did fall in love with a mad hatter?

Story: Fakir was talking to Duck about all of the guys in the school. Uzura had given him a list of all of the guys in school but said that she 'accidentally' left out one name. The funny part was the fact that the one name was Fakir's name.

'Fakir and I are just friends. There is no way we could be anything more, is there?' Duck thought while looking into space.

"Duck? Hey moron!" Fakir shouted as he startled Duck to the point where she had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't quack. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, you called me a moron," Duck said.

"What did I say before that?"

"My name."

"And before that?"

"…"

"DUCK!" Two girls screamed from behind.

"Huh?" Duck turned around to see Lilie and Pike running to her.

"Where have you been?" Lilie shouts.

"Yeah, you just disappeared without warning," Pike said.

"I just had to go home for a little bit," Duck explained.

"See you later Duck," Fakir said before walking away.

"See ya," Duck called to his back. Lilie and Pike stared at Fakir then back to Duck and then back to Fakir again. The two girls turned their attention back to Duck before speaking.

"How long?" Lilie and Pike asked.

"How long what?"

"Oh come on Duck! It's easy to see that you two are lovey-dovey,"Lilie said with exaggeration.

"Yeah, how long have you two been together?" Pike asked again.

"What-? NO! Nonononononononono! Fakir and I are not together!" Duck tried to explain.

"I'll be back," Pike said before running off to fetch Fakir.

"I almost forgot how cute you are when you get flustered," Lilie said in a cheery tone. Pike and Fakir join Lilie and Duck. Lilie pushes Duck into Fakir.

"QUA-!" Duck wasn't able to finish because Fakir had covered her mouth.

"What's going on?" Fakir asked Lilie and Pike.

"We just wanted to see how you and our Duck look together," Lilie said innocently while Pike giggles.

"What are you talking about?" Fakir asked. Duck shoves Fakir's Hand off of her mouth.

"They think we are a couple," Duck told her knight.

"There is no way I would ever be with this moron," Fakir said as he pointed to Duck. Lilie and Pike looked a little surprised by this comment.

'Yet I know he is the hidden prince. This is going to end well," Duck thought sarcastically. Fakir starts walking away again.

"Sorry Duck," Pike said.

"Not to worry Duck! We will make him fall for you! You are a girl more worthy of him! We shall make him jealous!" Lilie said with an evil look in her eyes. "Pike, you said your cousin is coming soon, right?" Lilie asked said girl.

"Wha-? Wait, I-," Duck couldn't stop them.

"Come one Pike! We have to plan for Duck!" Lilie shouts once more.

"You bet! Fakir will fall for our Duck!" Pike agrees before she and Lilie run off.

'Oh well. Looks like they haven't changed a bit,' Duck thought.

"What was that all about?" Fakir asked as he came up behind her and almost surprised her again.

"Thanks for keeping me from quacking earlier," Duck said. "They think I like you."

"They seem nice," Fakir said. Duck looks over at the Fakir next to her but soon noticed another Fakir running towards them.

'Why are there two Fakirs?' Duck thought with confusion. Just then, an octopus tentacle popped out behind the Fakir next to here. 'It's Octa!' Duck wanted to shout it but Octa, disguised as Fakir, had injected a poison into Duck.

"Sweet dreams little Duck," Octa cackled before disappearing. Duck was about to hit the ground but the real Fakir caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Duck! Stay awake you idiot!" The true knight picked up Duck and ran into the boy's dorm before anyone could see her. He easily reached his dorm and gentle set the sleeping girl on the spare bed. "Stay alive, idiot, I'm going to go get Uzura," Fakir said before running out of the dorm. He returned an hour later, Fakir returned with Uzura closely following behind. Uzura looked over Duck for a while.

"She's lucky, zura. It is merely a dream poison meant for humans to never wake up, zura. Since she is not a full human, she will not be fully effected, zura. She should wake up within a week, zura," Uzura explained to Fakir.

"That long?" Fakir asked with worry in his tone.

"Hey Uzura, I think Fakir likes that girl," a boy with grey hair, pale skin, and red eyes said while peeking into the room. A girl with black hair, tan skin with freckles, and bright blue eyes was standing behind the unknown boy.

"Who are they? And Duck is my friend, I'm supposed to worry," Fakir said with a blush.


End file.
